


THE SNAKE'S KISS

by JMfairy



Category: bts, jimin - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: 狮院泰x蛇院旻，学弟x学长
Kudos: 24





	THE SNAKE'S KISS

「THE SNAKE‘S KISS」

*hp经典狮蛇  
*懵懵乖学弟x欺骗感情臭学长  
*后期就是坏学弟x可怜学长  
*有一部分捏造  
*当然有车车辣！（设定都是成年人

———————————

分院仪式这种东西，说实话朴智旻是不想去的。  
即使是校长要求全体学生都要到场，只要他想，也总有办法翘掉。

他从来都是随心所欲的人，喜欢的事情会不自觉地沉沦陷入，对不喜欢的事情是不屑一顾，任何人都无法强迫他。  
流在骨子里的那股傲性和自尊，固执地操控着他的思想，而他本人，也引以为傲。

参加大型聚餐典礼是他不喜欢的事情，但是打赌是他喜欢的事情。  
“那就……让分院仪式上念到的第九十五个后辈爱你爱到死心塌地吧？不管男女！”赌赢了的舍友满脸坏笑地对朴智旻说，腔调油腻又可恶，脑子里不知道在酝酿着怎样一场跌宕起伏的剧情。  
周围的朋友都是一副看戏的表情，笑眯眯地撑着脸，望着那唯一的输家，期待他是恼羞成怒还是愿赌服输。

“好啊。”朴智旻有被这群狐朋狗友的无理要求气到，要不是和他们玩得比较熟，现在他们嘴里应该吐着一条条滑腻噁心的鼻涕虫。  
但是朴智旻还是微笑着接受了这个惩罚，看到朋友们不可置信的错愕表情，心里是反将一军的喜悦。

这也就是为什么朴智旻会出现在这个无聊的分院仪式上。

只有面前的美食还有点滋味，碳烤火鸡，芝士焗龙虾固然美味，但吃多了容易腻嘴，朴智旻想喝两杯黄油啤酒解解腻，手边却只有腥涩的甜薄荷汁，想不明白这么难喝的东西为什么会有人喜欢。

大一的新生们倒还真是挺喜欢。  
一群乳臭未干的小朋友们，脸上还是稚嫩的天真模样，对着满桌子没见过的珍馐美馔乐呵呵的，一个个欢声笑语，像一群叽叽喳喳的鸟，叫得朴智旻有些头疼。

然而他注意到了坐在最后的学生，是个黑发卷毛小男生，似乎还没交到朋友，安安静静的，也不像其他人狼狈地撕咬着肉块，只是低着头抿一小口饮料，吃一块最普通的奥利奥。  
抬头的时候还不小心和他对视了。  
朴智旻急忙挪开了眼神，不想给人造成什么误会。

然而就这么远远的一个眼神，让朴智旻记住了他漂亮的宛若虎睛石的眼眸。

“诶！智旻，你看那个学弟，”身边的朋友用手肘轻轻撞了撞他，大拇指的方向正是刚刚看过的学弟，“是不是挺帅气的，要是能分到斯莱特林我就要主动出击了！”

“是挺帅的，原来你喜欢这种吗？”朴智旻扯起嘴角调笑着，“那我希望他就是第九十五个，让他爱我爱到死去活来肝肠寸断～”  
“嘁！赌输掉的家伙还这么嚣张！”

/  
“不会吧？真是第九十五个？”  
朋友惊讶地望着缓缓走上台的学弟，又望了一眼同样惊讶的朴智旻。

“我怎么知道我真的是随口瞎说的。”  
“我打赌这绝对是你这辈子最幸运的一天……”  
“怎么上回就没有这运气……”  
朴智旻也因此知道了学弟的名字，金泰亨，听起来是个……福气满满的名字。  
不过倒是给朴智旻一种意外的亲切感，大抵是因为在异乡感受到了难得的故乡气息。  
  
他看着金泰亨有些怯生的步伐，有些晃荡，兴许是太多人的目光聚集在自己身上，显得有些羞赧不安，红着脸时不时挠挠蓬松的卷毛。  
就这么一个容易害羞的弱小孩，拿来当赌注似乎都显得有点欺负人。  
朴智旻都有点不好意思去骗他了。  
不过就算不是因为赌注，朴智旻也想认识认识他。斯莱特林的优秀巫师似乎都有一种异于常人的准确直觉，而直觉告诉他，金泰亨应该不是一个普通的可爱小学弟。  
  
“斯莱特林也很适合你，不过最适合你的果然还是！格兰芬多！”分院帽这么喊着。  
底下在格兰芬多激情昂扬的欢呼声中，还有一丝其他学院的遗憾声。  
朴智旻心底也有些遗憾，他最不愿意去和格兰芬多的人打交道了，那里的人总是洋溢着一股又傻又白痴的热情。  
  
同时朴智旻也注意到了朋友们幸灾乐祸的笑脸。  
他撑起脸叹了口气，垂着眼望了望金泰亨的方向，他正被周围热情的学长学姐簇拥着，不知道他们在说着什么欢迎的话，金泰亨微红的脸上浮现出了笑意，不好意思地挠挠头，和周遭的人挨个敬了敬饮料。  
他笑起来还挺可爱的嘛。朴智旻吸了吸手上的甜薄荷汁。  
  
眼神还没来得及挪开，金泰亨的目光似乎穿过了层层叠叠地人群落到了自己身上。一时之间朴智旻似乎听到了冰锥落入冻湖的声音，咕咚一声让他心里一颤，不小心猛吸了一口薄荷汁呛到连连咳嗽，咳到脸都红起来。  
周围的人被朴智旻这一奇怪举动惊到，诧异地看着他。  
“该不会是被狮院小帅哥迷到了吧？嗯？朴智旻？”身边那位朋友凑近他小声地问。  
“滚。”  
朴智旻没好气地摆摆手，红着脸还咳嗽了几声，眼神不自觉再瞟了眼金泰亨。  
不知道是不是幻觉，他似乎看见了金泰亨的口型正对他说着“学长好”。  
可眨眨眼之后金泰亨又是在和学长学姐们寒暄了，那应该不是对他说的，只是幻觉。  
  
/  
朴智旻其实并没有想这么快就去认识金泰亨小学弟。  
也不知道是不是上天要他赶紧结束这个闹剧一般的赌局，居然在第二天早上就让他在路口碰见了焦急的小学弟。

他想可能是因为昨晚新生闹得太晚，导致今早起晚了。这会儿就要上第一堂课了，又迷了路，眼看着就要迟到了，小学弟只能皱着眉啃着吐司干着急。  
这可不就是个好机会嘛！  
朴智旻揉揉苹果肌，揉出一点粉色来，练习了一下和善温柔的笑容，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇让它变得水润一点，额前的雾蓝碎发拨到耳后，抬起眉眼，露出和平时不一样的亲切乖巧的形象。  
  
“学弟，上课要迟到啦，还不去吗？”语气也是慢悠悠的甜糯。  
他看见金泰亨愣了一下，有些不可思议地朝自己眨了眨眼，似乎是在反复确认自己有没有认错人。

“怎么了？”朴智旻歪了歪头，露出疑惑的表情。  
“啊学长！我、我我迷路了……我要去上魔咒课…”回过神来金泰亨又是一副局促的神情，手上拿着的崭新课本似乎都要被捏出手指洞来。  
  
“新生的魔咒课的话……唔…我记得是直走右转的魔咒第一教室…赶紧去吧别迟到了！”  
“谢谢学长！我、我先走了！”  
“小心石子路，别被绊倒了……”  
“对了！学长，我想知道你的名字，我叫金泰亨。”  
“朴智旻。”  
嘴角扬起了带上甜度的笑容，眼睛微眯起来，动作小小地朝他扬扬手。  
也不知道金泰亨有没有因为自己而心跳砰砰，可以确定的是他脸上确实泛起了两抹殷红。

“真的是，很容易害羞的孩子。”等金泰亨跑远，朴智旻敛了笑容，感叹一声。像是不谙世事的莽撞小动物，也不知道会在下一刻落入谁的圈套里。

演戏对于朴智旻来说不是难事，偶尔扮演一下另一面的自己，也不免是给生活添点趣味。漂亮的脸蛋总对人板着多可惜，更何况小学弟也是真的有趣。  
想到金泰亨涨得通红的脸，朴智旻忍不住轻笑起来，脚步也变得轻飘飘，在已经没有人路过的路上哼唱起了很久没听过的小甜曲儿。

故事才刚刚开始。  
  
  
/  
「朴学长！虽然有些冒犯，我就想问一下可以和我一起吃个晚饭吗？」  
「学长，虽然我是格兰芬多的学生，但是我觉得你比较能帮我的忙……」  
「学长……上次的糖还有吗？我还想吃……」  
「智旻学长…这周末可以陪我去一次对角巷吗？我想买个新的飞天扫帚！」  
「智旻学长……」  
……

自从和金泰亨结识以后，朴智旻几乎每天都能收到他寄过来的信件，折成小猫或者小狗的模样，哒哒地敲响自己的宿舍门跑到自己手里。

还以为是个内向的孩子，才熟络了没多久呢，那些小心思全都暴露无遗了。

朴智旻有时不想给那些纸片小怪物开门，可他们还是会执着地从门缝挤进来，精准地找到自己的座位跳上来，哪怕打开之后变得皱巴巴。

舍友每天开着，乐呵得不行，只要晚上一有敲门声，就会叫一声“朴智旻你的情书”。

起初几封朴智旻看过之后就烧掉了，按照信上所说的去赴了约。  
陪他吃了饭，陪他去了图书馆，陪他逛夕阳下的湖，教他学不会的魔咒，认不得的药草，送他没吃过的糖果，没见过的奇形怪状的巧克力。  
甚至这么数下来，朴智旻觉得自己才是真正上心的人。

后面的信没有再烧了，好好存放了起来，在桌子的一隅垒成小小一摞。  
他从金泰亨那儿得到的不只是这些小动物信件。

要说小动物，金泰亨才像是一只真正的小动物，要说最像还是没长大的小金毛，天真稚嫩是一回事，可爱有趣也是一回事，对待感情真诚坦率得吓人，才是朴智旻头疼的事。  
难以找到的凤凰尾羽，不易采摘的巴波块茎，限量的珍贵书籍，上学时无法品尝的黄油啤酒，只要是从朴智旻嘴里说过的，金泰亨一定会无条件奉上。

他确信自己没有喜欢上金泰亨，目前只是享受着在他面前装模作样的乐趣，以及逗弄他收获喜悦的快感。

他大抵还觉得自己是惹人怜爱的，乖巧善良的学长。  
他是不是忘记了啊？自己可是斯莱特林的学生，最心高气傲的人都在的学院。关于自己的流言蜚语不会少，尤其是在正气凛然的格兰芬多里，金泰亨不可能没听过，那么它听过之后再信任朴智旻的概率有多大呢？

只有他自己知道。  
朴智旻不想了解，也不愿意了解，只要等到金泰亨向他表白，录下来，这场闹剧就结束了。

久违的冬天来临。  
嶙峋的寒风夹杂着霜雪扑打在脸上，不围上围巾的话都会觉得脖子架在刀刃上。

金泰亨把朴智旻约到了图书馆八楼的小间自习室，刚好只有他们俩人。  
来的时候脸蛋都被风刮得红扑扑的，一见面金泰亨就给搓着手的朴智旻递上了自己泡的热牛奶，装在保温杯里的，还热乎乎地冒着白气。

“谢谢你泰亨。”朴智旻冲他笑了笑，双手捧起保温杯，小口小口抿着牛奶。  
“会太烫吗？”金泰亨关切地问着。  
“不会，刚刚好，很甜。”  
朴智旻还伸手理了理金泰亨脱下毛线帽后翘起的头发。  
果不其然金泰亨的脸唰地一下红了。

“我其实，今天叫智旻学长你来，是因为……嗯…是因为…”  
“因为什么？”  
他支支吾吾的模样让朴智旻从牛奶的甘甜中回过神来，没有把嘴唇上残留的奶白舔舐干净，就将两人拉到了暧昧的距离，用着勾人的灼热的视线望着他。  
只要金泰亨往前一点点，他就能亲到自己的鼻尖。

朴智旻轻轻摁了摁手上可以录音的羽毛笔笔。

“因为我…”

————————————————————  
喜欢上斯莱特林的学长这回事，没少让金泰亨被同学院的人耻笑。  
就连舍友也劝他早日放弃，最初每每看见金泰亨埋头专注写信折纸时都要插一句嘴，朴智旻绝对不是你想的那么纯良，他可是斯莱特林的人，那群自视甚高的人。后来被金泰亨反驳多了，也就渐渐闭了嘴。  
  
关于朴智旻的事他没少听说，格兰芬多和斯莱特林一向不和，而朴智旻又是斯莱特林的风云人物，从同学嘴里听到的他，永远是负面评价大于正面评价。  
  
可金泰亨还是相信自己心里的朴智旻。  
他低着头匆匆穿过流言蜚语，依旧孜孜不倦地给朴智旻写信。  
  
尽管有时候也觉得朴智旻那双像黑曜石的眼睛里，藏着一条目光炯炯的蛇，那么神秘，幽幽地，隐匿在密林里。他还是不由得遵从了内心的想法，像只向光的飞蛾，毫不畏惧地扑向明灭的火焰。  
  
没有关系的，他想要的，都会得到的。  
他从小养尊处优，那些光彩夺目的奇珍异宝，早就司空见惯了，而朴智旻的到来，是正中下怀。

  
/   
那一天他其实是想向朴智旻表白。  
看着朴智旻脸红红的，雾蓝发丝垂在细长而粉的眼尾边，小巧的鼻子也被冻得红通通，一小口一小口地抿着热牛奶，弹软的嘴唇亲吻着瓶口和乳白液体。  
金泰亨咽了咽口水，一股热气蒸腾而上。  
  
“是因为……”  
学长似乎比自己更急不可耐，他转过头来，和自己之间的距离仅余咫尺。嘴里呼出的细微热气打在自己下巴上，他的睫毛不长，黝黑的瞳孔里泛着的雾气能看得一清二楚。

“因为什么？”他问。  
暧昧的，柔软的语气，像是一股股湿润的蒸汽，把金泰亨的脖子耳根和脸都蒸得通红。  
可是金泰亨却用余光注意到了他手上的微小动作。目光在朴智旻眼里流连片刻，他仿佛看到了那条潜伏的蛇。

“是因为……”  
他最终没有说出来，而是轻轻吻上朴智旻的唇。  
朴智旻不出所料地惊讶起来，往后退了退。金泰亨双手扣住他因为诧异缩起的肩膀，伸出舌尖把他唇瓣上残留的牛奶舔舐干净，顺理成章地扫过贝齿撬开牙关，勾起他柔软带着奶香的舌，轻舔上颚，带出他细碎的嘤咛。  
  
可这突如其来的粗鲁行为并没有遭到朴智旻的拒绝，只是慌张得不小心把手里的牛奶洒出来了点，滴落到两人黑色的裤子上，很是显眼。  
放开他时金泰亨才知道他也闭上了眼，正缓缓睁开，带着一丝餍足和缱绻。  
  
“对不起学长……我、我……冒犯了…”  
“呃……没关系……”  
他注意到朴智旻又摸了摸他的羽毛笔，尽管动作还是很微小。  
  
“所以，我想知道你的答复……学长。”  
“等我想想……下次再告诉你…”不同于被冻出的红，朴智旻的脸上出现了别样的红粉色，是金泰亨从未见过的颜色。  
“嗯。”  
  
  
/  
自从那天过后，金泰亨每天的心情都是雀跃澎湃。天气也开始回暖，春日悄无声息地来临。  
写信的时候一边哼着歌一边挥洒笔墨，在信里画上蠢蠢可爱的图案。写完一如往常折成小动物，施上魔咒，让它哒哒跑向斯莱特林的宿舍。  
然后等待不久之后的回信。朴智旻喜欢把信纸折成小鸟，金泰亨的床也正好在床边，所以一直都留着一条小缝等纸鸟的到来。  
  
就连舍友也相信他们俩是真的恋爱了。曾经也无意中碰见过金泰亨和朴智旻一块走，那时候俩人挨得很近，手几乎就要牵在一起，有说有笑的，任谁看都是甜蜜的小情侣。  
斯莱特林的人真的因为金泰亨改变了吗？  
  
而今晚的小鸟信纸更是还没沾上门框就被虎视眈眈的金泰亨一把抓住，连忙拆开。

「我想知道泰亨究竟有多喜欢我呢？如果我喜欢泰亨没有泰亨喜欢我多怎么办呢？请告诉我吧，泰亨的爱意~」  
金泰亨的目光紧紧盯着最后一句话，愣了两秒之后大脑的烟花腾空绽放，捂着嘴巴不敢相信，再确认一遍之后捂起滚烫的脸，脑袋似乎要埋进桌子里，就这么无言尖叫了一会儿后，又把手握成拳头锤得桌面咚咚响。  
  
就这么持续了有十分钟。  
清醒过来之后金泰亨迅速抽出了第二张信纸，洋洋洒洒地写满一整页，给朴智旻送了过去。  
明天可以正大光明地去朴智旻教室门口等他下课了。  


/  
金泰亨没有告诉朴智旻他会去等他下课的事，打算悄悄给他一个惊喜。  
  
“所以现在狮院小帅哥对你表白了吗？”  
“用了这么长时间这不像你啊智旻？”  
下课铃刚响，金泰亨就在在楼梯口就听到了朴智旻和朋友们说话的声音，虽然有点小声，但还是听得清。他不打算现在走出去，想听听朴智旻会怎么说。  
  
“嗯……哎不是说过了吗？表白了。喏，昨晚你们睡着之后收到了他给我写的信。”  
“不会吧！写这么多，那小子真的也太喜欢你了。”  
“真不愧是朴智旻，甘拜下风。”  
  
“所以……这个赌局就结束了吧？”  
金泰亨还以为自己听错了，什么赌局？

“行了，说明你真是厉害，愿赌服输。”  
“所以智旻你真的没有喜欢上他吗？我怎么觉得你也是真的动心了呢？”  
不知道朴智旻是做了个表情还是动作，沉默了一小会儿之后，只听见他说，

“我没有喜欢他，我会找时间和他说清楚分开的。”  
  
声音离自己很近了，金泰亨甚至没有时间错愕，转头跑下了楼梯。  
像是下了一场铺天盖地的雨夹雪，把火山口滚烫的熔岩全都掩埋，连烟雾都散在空中消失殆尽，徒留下一片只有寒意的雪白，堵住唯一的宣泄口。  
  
  
/  
这一天没有和朴智旻见面。  
第二天他写信把朴智旻约了出来，约在了西南面没有人去的湖边。

因为湖底有丑陋可怕的人鱼，除了每天早上偶尔的老师不会有人来。旁边就是一片森森的密林，到了晚上会有星星点点的萤火虫在林间闪烁。  
忽略掉人鱼，这一片区域的景色很美，尤其是在晚上，金泰亨早就想带朴智旻过来了。  
  
“怎么约我来这个地方？”  
朴智旻来的时候金泰亨正坐在草地上朝着湖面扔石子发呆，声音响起了才回过神来。  
  
“因为这里很漂亮，想带你来看看，觉得你一定没见过。”  
“谢谢你，泰亨。你是怎么发现这个地方的？真的很漂亮。”朴智旻在他身边坐下。  
  
“是上次帮你去密林采草药的时候路过发现的，因为我太喜欢学长了，所以想把最好的东西都分享给你。”  
“所以学长你呢，你喜欢我吗？”  
“你说的喜欢我都是假的吗？”  
  
朴智旻的眼里闪过一丝错愕和慌张，似乎是对他面无表情的神态和直直的眼神感到不可思议。  
这也是他第一次在朴智旻面前露出这样的表情，平日里都是笑嘻嘻的活泼形象，而现在浸润在黑夜里，漂亮的虎睛石眼睛像是猎枪的枪口。  
  
“学长不用再装了，就用你平时的样子和我说话吧。平时的语气也是温柔和善的吗？也会露出和我一起时那样乖巧可爱的表情吗？”

“好吧。”在自己的咄咄逼人之下，朴智旻收回了柔软的眼神，眼皮垂下，嘴角上扬的弧度也小了下来，现在的神情是傲慢的，清冷的，不带任何感情的。  
“看来你什么都知道了，还以为你是个笨孩子。”  
“可是你能怎么办呢，打算在这里趁着夜深人静报复我吗？”  
“下不了手吧毕竟你看起来已经那么喜欢我了。”  
  
“我不会报复你。昨天我思考了一天，我想了想，学长对我做的一切可能都是假的，这的的确确让我难过了很久，但是，在这之外，有一样东西我是确信的。”  
金泰亨没有像朴智旻想的那样露出难以置信的表情，反而是淡定得多，说着的话笃定又有力，不知道为什么除了没法掩盖的哀伤之外还透露着一丝稳操胜券。  
  
“什么…你……”  
  
他才不管朴智旻会怎么生气，会怎么对他拳打脚踢，现在只要按照自己想做的做。扣住了朴智旻的手腕，举过头，换成一只手把两个手腕钳制住。另一只手掏出了腰间的魔杖，把他不安分的脚用藤蔓绑了起来。  
  
“金泰亨你干嘛！你最好快点放开我！”  
朴智旻憋红了脸，嘴里尽是对他的骂语，难耐地扭着身子却根本无法挣开金泰亨的压制。  
他没想到金泰亨会过激成这个样子，像变了一个人。  
  
“难怪我总觉得学长的眼神里，总是有一只可怕的生物对我虎视眈眈，像是蛇，还在想是因为学长是斯莱特林的人吗？”  
“结果就是被学长耍得团团转。智旻学长是不是真的觉得我很笨啊，这么轻易就被你骗到，现在这么喜欢你。”  
金泰亨说着冰冷的话，脸缓缓逼近朴智旻，扼住手腕的手再用力些，仿佛要把那纤细的手腕捏碎一样狠，朴智旻疼得闷哼了一声，盯着金泰亨的瞳孔忍不住颤抖起来。

“金泰亨你最好别……”  
“我不会对智旻学长怎么样的，只要你承认你也喜欢我。忘记说了，我确信的事情是，你喜欢那天图书馆的吻。”说着，金泰亨伸出舌头去舔了舔朴智旻干涩发白的唇，将它舔得红嫩湿润，牙齿叼起下唇肉，用力地咬了咬，不至于咬破但还是留下了鲜红的印子。  
  
朴智旻不争气地挤出了眼泪，一点点散在下睫毛上。他认命般地闭上眼不去看金泰亨凌厉的眼神，也不愿意承认自己被舔得心痒。  
绝对不能说他希望金泰亨吻自己。  
  
“闭上眼睛是想要我吻你吗智旻学长？可是我喜欢的你没给我，你喜欢的我为什么要给你呢。”  
“看看我吧学长，我喜欢看你的眼睛。”  
  
朴智旻又羞又恼，却也不知道该说什么。要骂的话刚刚全都骂过了，除了体力消耗以外别无用处。那些展示了弱小的眼泪，他也根本不想挤出一滴。在金泰亨眼里，自己现在应该是真的，软弱无力吧，光是想到这就连自己也开始嫌弃自己。  
金泰亨还在舔自己的嘴唇，就是不愿意吻下来，是隔靴搔痒，只会越来越痒。  
  
“金泰亨……”朴智旻睁开眼望向金泰亨。  
蓦然觉得，他的眼里才藏着一条蛇。  
  
  
/  
朴智旻突然想起了分院帽说的，金泰亨也适合斯莱特林。

他吻了朴智旻的光洁的额头，细软的发丝，沾着水露的眼尾，鲜红的耳垂，圆润的鼻尖，唯独绕过了嘴唇，去吻下巴，舔舐雪白的鹅颈，轻轻啃咬朴智旻的喉结，留下两道浅浅的红痕和水痕。  
朴智旻不住地呜咽着。他偏过了头，不愿意求饶，也不愿意挣扎，就这么由着金泰亨胡来。  
  
静谧的夜里唯有喘息尤其显然。  
偶有树叶被风吹过的簌簌声响，让朴智旻神经紧绷。  
在这种空旷地方，被吻得神情迷蒙，手脚都被束缚着，细风窜过肌肤都觉得凉到骨子里，金泰亨的吻又这么炙热，温度差让他不禁头晕目眩起来。  
  
金泰亨解开了朴智旻长袍的扣子，费了点劲把他的衣服卷到胸部以上。微冷的空气迅速席卷了脆弱的白玉肌肤，甚至还没做什么，胸前两粒红粉茱萸已经已经因为身体的颤栗挺立起来。  
  
“金泰亨…我冷……”朴智旻小小声地说着，声音微弱的像是要消逝在黑夜里的微风。  
金泰亨听见了，却不想管。伸手捏着朴智旻的乳尖，揉得他呜呜叫不停。  
  
借着明亮的月光，朴智旻看到了他眼里明亮的金色。他夸赞过金泰亨的眼睛像虎睛石一样漂亮，现在也如此，他的眼睛在浓郁睫毛的衬托下更漂亮了，蛇的鳞片也会有这样的光泽，蛇的竖瞳也会有这样的金色。  
他不甘心，他不想就这么展示自己的软弱。

金泰亨一点要放过他的意思都没有。他正毫不怜惜地吮着自己敏感的身子，轻而易举地吸出一个又一个红印，把乳粒玩弄在唇舌之间，像品尝美味一般津津有味，一大片濡湿的痕迹被风刮过又冰冷地忍不住抬起腰，像更欲求不满的人是自己。  
朴智旻只听见了自己无力的呻吟和羞耻的水声。  
  
他早就硬了。  
咬了咬嘴唇，难耐地挤出几个字。  
“金泰亨，你到底要怎么样。”  
  
“我其实只要你说喜欢我。”

————————————————————————

朴智旻喜欢金泰亨吗？  
  
这个答案不仅金泰亨想知道，朴智旻自己也想知道。  
  
一直认为比起喜欢别人更喜欢自己的朴智旻，其实从来就没懂过热烈的感情是如何的。不是因为没有追他的人，而是因为没有他感兴趣的人。  
所以他有时也会想，他觉得金泰亨有趣，是不是意味着在他们两个之间的博弈中，自己已经输了。  
  
这其实根本是个不用上心的赌局惩罚，就算他不去做，也没有任何人怪罪他。走到现在全是咎由自取。他以为兔子不会变成狼的，他以为金泰亨只是一只乖乖的宠物小狗，以为他最多只会躲在宿舍哭，他以为……  
  
然而现在事实是他什么都无法思考。  
  
金泰亨早就松开了朴智旻的手，他却软得像滩水，乖乖地躺着，不做出任何反抗的姿态。裤子被褪到了膝盖，白花花的大腿就这么暴露在夜色里，肌肤嫩得像是风一吹就会碎掉。

金泰亨揉着他发硬的性器，又握在温热的手心里上下套弄，直到浓精全都射在他的掌心里。  
不给朴智旻喘息的时间，金泰亨的手指就着他的乳白浓精插进了紧致的后穴。  
  
“金泰亨！你别……唔啊……好难受…”  
就这么突如其来的侵入，直直把没有接触过外物的炙热甬道破开，朴智旻豆大的眼泪被生生地从眼尾处挤出。  
金泰亨这一捅，甚至是直接撞上了前列腺的位置，快感瞬间席卷而来，爽得朴智旻满脸春情，娇声四溢。

“难受吗学长，可你的表情明明是享受。你果然很爱口是心非。”  
“学长真的就不能承认你喜欢我吗？”

“我不…唔…我不喜欢你…就算你强奸我…我也…啊！”  
金泰亨没等他说完，手指就粗暴地在他的蜜穴里进出，指尖对着前列腺的敏感点 ，不断地用力去碾磨去捅捣。  
身体升起了诡异的酥麻感，朴智旻的身体止不住地打颤，一颤抖腿就会曲起来，后穴又不自觉把金泰亨的手指绞得更紧。

“啊啊啊不要…金泰亨…泰亨…呜啊…”  
“不要…不要…不要碰那里…”

“我没有想要强奸学长的，但是你这么说了，就算是我这么做了也没关系吧？”  
金泰亨抽出了手指，脱下自己裤子。

“不要…泰亨…不要这么做…金泰亨！”  
滚烫的肉棒打在朴智旻大腿白嫩的肌肤上，下一秒他的大腿就被强行分开。装满自己精液的甬道被金泰亨粗硬的肉刃破开，直直地闯进了最深处，研磨着每一寸娇嫩的媚肉。

朴智旻觉得脖子像被掐住了，无法尖叫无法呼吸，只能感受清晰的痛感。从脖子到额头都是一片滴血的红，泪水混着薄汗滚落到草地里。他觉得自己就要死去，像是有刀剜着肉，生生地疼。

持久地承接着金泰亨对下体的侵犯，后穴逐渐适应了异物的尺寸，倒像是熟络起来一样，一寸寸软肉像是亲吻吮吸着金泰亨的性器。  
朴智旻紧紧捂着自己的嘴巴，不让自己洩出愉悦的呻吟。

“要是……嗯…要是学长的嘴像是下面这张小嘴一样坦诚就好了，你说是吧……”金泰亨几乎要被这紧致的嫩肉夹射，他隐忍着，发狠地继续捣着。想要看到朴智旻泪眼婆娑的样子。

“不是……唔…不要…我…慢点…”  
“呜呜不要…我不想……唔……可是好舒服……”  
“不要……金泰亨……你放过我…”  
朴智旻开始胡言乱语起来。

他想要接吻，从刚才开始金泰亨就没有和他接吻。  
是的，那时候他也没能对金泰亨说出“我喜欢你”这样的话。  
他耻于表白，耻于示弱。  
可现在他已经是个彻头彻尾的弱者，因为情潮的侵犯眼泪像决了堤一样掉，他呜呜地哭着，连句完整的话都说不清楚。腰被人用力握在手里，掐得又疼又红，腿被强行掰开，下体一片泥泞不堪，被抽插得整个人左摇右摆。

想要接吻。想要接吻。  
想要金泰亨绵长香甜的吻。

“泰亨…你亲亲我…呜呜…”  
“求求你…啊…求你…慢点…”

“学长……为什么就是不愿意呢…”

“我喜欢你泰亨…呜呜我、我喜欢你…对不起……对不起。”  
“我…唔唔…”  
金泰亨低头吻住了朴智旻。

他动作慢了下来，不再像发狂一样捅着朴智旻的嫩穴，慢慢地，一边磨着，一边吻上面的小嘴。  
朴智旻迫不及待地搂住金泰亨的脖子加深了这个吻。像久逢甘露一般攫取着金泰亨口中的津液，香甜的气息。  
舌尖交缠，津液横流，像极了热恋中干柴烈火的情人。

不知道吻了多久，朴智旻下面又痒起来，扭着屁股求金泰亨加快速度。

“啊……呜啊…好舒服…呜…”  
“学长我想要射进去……”  
“不许…不要…啊…”  
金泰亨骤然加快抽插速度，朴智旻屈起身子把手撑在金泰亨大腿上，试图阻止他射在自己身体里。  
可这力气终归是软绵绵的。  
不一会朴智旻就感受到金泰亨的性器蠕动了一下，随即喷出一股暖流浇在肉壁上。

他自己也被金泰亨操射了。奶白的精液喷洒在校服毛衣上，显眼得很。  
无暇顾及自己的衣服，朴智旻累得几乎晕了过去，身体却还在机械地痉挛着，等金泰亨的性器退出去，翕张的肉洞里就流出了潺潺白液，一片淫靡。

“智旻学长，我们在一起好不好？”金泰亨幽幽的低音传入自己耳朵。  
朴智旻眼神有些涣散，躺在草地上，他看见随着夜深，天边已经从深蓝晕成了深紫，即使月牙只露出一隅，亮堂的月光也足矣给予这片湖粼粼波光。  
星星不多，但朴智旻也总觉得银河仿佛近在咫尺。

这真的是个很漂亮的地方，没有那些意外的话，这应该是个美丽的夜晚。  
而这一次的答案要遵从本心才行了。

“好。”  
朴智旻轻轻地说。

/  
舍友差点以为朴智旻是被金泰亨打了一顿。  
回来时满脸疲态，平日里整洁地没有一丝褶皱的长袍现在是皱巴巴的，头发也不如刚出去那会儿整齐，像被揉乱又打理过。

“我没事。”朴智旻冷冷地抛下这句话就溜进了浴室，清理金泰亨残留在他身体里的白浊。  
毛衣上的精液已经干涸了，只留下一滩白色痕迹，朴智旻看不顺眼，直接丢进了垃圾桶。

活的这十几年来没受过的委屈好像一下子爆发了，回想起刚才的一幕幕，朴智旻就忍不住酸了鼻子，眼泪愣是强忍着没掉下来。  
淋浴花洒开到了最大，把自己从头到脚浇了个遍，可一闭上眼就是自尊和骄傲被金泰亨层层剥夺的场面，自己求饶喘息的画面。

要是自己能大大方方地承认喜欢金泰亨，至于受这些苦吗！明明是喜欢和他在一起的，不喜欢的话，谁又能强迫他呢？  
要怪只能怪自己的偏执。

“智旻啊，你洗了快一个小时了，别是晕在里边了吧？”舍友见他在浴室冲了好久，实在不是他平时的作风，忍不住关切地询问起来。

“敲什么？”这会朴智旻刚好换上了睡衣打开了浴室门。在舍友看来那表情像是吃了苍蝇一样难看，还带着怒气冲冲的情绪。

“你和狮院小金真的打架了啊？”  
“没有。”  
“那怎么了嘛怎么这个表情？和他摊牌了？”  
“摊牌了。”  
“不会小朋友心灵太脆弱要你安慰他吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那是怎么了？你今天好奇怪。”  
“别问了烦。”

朴智旻喝了最后一口金泰亨送的黄油啤酒，无视掉舍友们迷惑的眼神，也不像往常回书桌学习，而是径直走向了自己的床，钻进被窝里。

“咚咚”的轻微敲门声响起，所有人都知道这是金泰亨的信件敲的门。  
热心的舍友主动去开了门，纸小猫就像撒欢儿一样奔向了朴智旻，钻进他的被窝展开到了他面前。

这封信写得不长，朴智旻很快就看完了。  
舍友也不知道他是在看信呢还是真的睡着了，只见着他一动不动，也不说话。

半饷，朴智旻才把那信纸折好塞在枕头底下，缓缓开了口。

“我和金泰亨，真的在一起了。对，我喜欢他。不准再问了。”

之后寝室里只剩下错愕的室友们和安然入睡的朴智旻。

/  
Dear Jimin:

「智旻，我想这么称呼你。关于今晚的事，实在是我唐突了，很抱歉，很对不起你，我为可能对你造成的一切伤害道歉，我只是想要确认你的心意。当时我听到你和朋友们的对话，说对我的付出源自于一场荒诞的赌局惩罚，那时我就在楼梯口等你下课，准备给刚成为我男朋友的学长一个惊喜拥抱，没想到收获了一盆冷水。  
这确实让我难过了很久很久，也是为什么那一天我没有去见你。但我认认真真思考过后，思考我们相处的细节，才真正笃定你其实也是喜欢我的。我不会判断错，我有这个自信。比你对自己的自信还有自信。

但我还是想亲口听你说，才采用了这种过激的方式。我确实被你骗得神魂颠倒，你对我来说太有魅力了，从一开始，吸引我的并不是你佯装出来的亲切温柔，而是你身上的神秘感。虽然现在这么说似乎有点在挽回我自己形象的意思，不过我说的句句属实。

我知道你是骄傲的人，你可能会因为我是格兰芬多的学生而你是斯莱特林的学生，不愿意去直面我们的关系，毕竟这对你来说可能是示弱，而你相当讨厌这个。

所以，把我和你对我的感情在别人面前藏起来也是可以的，我尊重你的选择。和他们说你不喜欢我，讨厌我也是没关系的，但是在我面前不准这么说，也不要再像以前那样了，真实的斯莱特林的智旻学长，才是我喜欢的学长。

ps.记得好好清洗，明天我会给你送早餐的，希望你今晚有个好梦。」

Yours,Taehyung

end.


End file.
